Things That Go Bump in the Night
by Celcees
Summary: Ichigo learns that there might be something far more horrible than a hollow, and it might just live in his room! my first story hope you like it.I have decided to make a spinoff of this. it'll be a collection of stories titled "BLEACH: BEHIND THE SCENES"


Just a little idea i had for my first story. takes play near the beginning of the series. if you dont like it... well... sniff, SHUT UP!!! lol

Disclamer: .... glares.... folds arms.... hmpf! i don't ow it! ok?!

Things That Go Bump in the Night

On a silent night in a house in karakura town, rested one Ichigo Kurosaki. He is currently laid out on his bed with one arm across his eyes and the other splayed out to his side. He was trying to overcome his sore back, which he gained from his fights with Hollows over the last couple of days.

Ichigo sighed as he put aside the thoughts on his new shinigami powers and the fact that there were giant, retarded, masked, fools running around somewhere in the world attempting to gobble up souls. He rolled over and closed his eyes, and after a few minutes began to drift off into the magical universe that would smooth his furrowed brow and ease his worries….

And then, just as Ichigo was about to drift over the edge of that wonderful abyss… "SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

He hears the most horrendous sound he as ever heard in his life. His eyes immediately snap open and he rockets up to a shins-and-elbows position on his bed, covering himself with his blanket. Ichigo peeked his eyes out from under his covers and inspected his room for the source of the, most assuredly, Hideous monster that must be lurking his room preparing to devour him whole….

Ichigo sees nothing out of the ordinary, when suddenly,

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

The monster roared again with it's, most assuredly, acrid maw. Ichigo shivered at the sound, it made a hollows scream sound like a little kitten mewling off in the distance. After he overcame the urge to soil himself, Ichigo's eyes stared toward his closet. '_fuck, its coming from the closet'_ he thought.

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

"SHIT!!" ichigo exclaimed, ducking, once again, under his covers like a pussy. After a few second ichigo decided that he didn't like acting like a little bitch, and got out of this bed very slowly. Now standing he faced the closet gulping and summoning all of his courage and badass-nes, he was a little lacking in badass, but he was still gonna do it.

'step'

He took a step

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

He froze and cringed in fear at the horrible sound…

Silence…

'step' 'step'

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

'cringe'

'Step'

He took a few steps toward the closet. The darkness seemingly closing in around him…

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

'step' 'step'

He began to feel as though hands were reaching out of the shadows, groping at him…

'Step'

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

'step' 'step'

He reached the closet.

He reached out with his hand toward the handle….

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

He paused and retracted his hand a bit… then he grabbed the handle and slid the door open.

'OH MY GOD!'

'IT…'

'ITS….'

'Its… Rukia?!'

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

The sound was coming from the combination of her mouth and nasal cavitly….

Ichigo face-palmed.

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

Ichgo slid his hand down his face and stared at her. He reached out and pinched her nose.

"SNN-chrr-kragh-nrraghh"

he held her nose till she made some small, cute, noise of protest, then he let go. He blushed at the noise and backed away a bit. He sighed he was sure he was going to open the door to find some Hideous creature, but it was only Rukia. He looked down at her and smiled. Rukia looked kind of cute in her sleep.

"Ichigo…" whispered Rukia.

She mumbled something else in her sleep. Ichigo bent down to get a better listen.

…

He waited…

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

"ARGH!!", Ichigo yelled jumping up and covering his ear in pain.

"SNNGRROOHAGH-FFFGHRAGGGHH!!"

Ichigo glowered down at her. He took a sock out of his drawer and stuffed it in her mouth…

"Ghrk-fherrrwg…"

It was much quieter. Ichigo nodded his head in satisfaction and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning

Ichigo was rudely woken from his sleep by thumping noises from his closet.

"Mmf?"

"MMREFF?!"

"HROPTWAAH"

"What the hell is this!??!?" yelled Rukia.

Ichigo smirked and rolled over…

THE END

So how did you like it? this story made me rotflol. reviews please, it might make me write another story!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

now lets bounce to da isounz!


End file.
